The present invention relates to a fire-protecting suit which comprises a fire-proof eye shield, an air tank mouthpiece (or gas filter mouthpiece) and a cap-lamp directly fastened to the face mask of the fire-protective clothing thereof, and which can be quickly dressed in within a very short time.
The protective clothing for a fire-fighter is generally made of asbestos or metallic fabric which is simply a protective covering. Therefore, a mask and an air tank shall be separately prepared. The air tanks which are commonly used by fire-fighters are heavy and not suitable for home use. It has been known that most victims of fire disasters die because of thick smoke. If any person in the scene of a fire can be equipped with a protective apparatus within a short time, one's life and many precious articles may be saved.